The Children of Ymir
by Tony's-Loki
Summary: One night is all it takes... In which Loki becomes pregnant with Prince Thor's child. Thorki! Mpreg AU. Jotun!Loki. Oneshot.


**A/N: I'm dedicating this story to the people who have continued to review my current WIP, ****_Falling Hard is Never Painless_****.  
It's thanks to you guys that I continue writing new chapters for the story, and it's nice to know that you guys are faithful readers. (:  
Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Thor walks into his chambers and sighs heavily.

Today was not a good day and all he wants is to relax and forget how horribly wrong the council meeting went.

The young prince walks into his bedroom and he smiles as his eyes land on his sleeping Jotun.

When Thor had bought the light blue being, smaller than all the others the trader had and the most beautiful of them all, he never once thought about marrying him.

Now though, one year later, it's the only thing he wants. It's the reason the council meeting today went badly.

Thor walks forward and sits on the edge of the bed. He runs his fingers over the thick, messy braid that reaches well past the Jotun's buttocks, the silky ink black hair soothing him slightly.

Thor smiles softly when tired red eyes open and focus, a bit hazily, on him.

"Thor? How did the meeting go?" Loki asks, his voice scratchy from sleep.

Thor's smile falters and he looks down. "Not well, I'm afraid. The council don't think it is wise for me to marry you solely because of your heritage."

Loki looks down. He knew that the council wouldn't approve yet he let his hopes go up on the chance that maybe one of them would think the marriage a good idea.

He never meant to fall in love with the Asgardian. In fact, he hadn't wanted anything to do with the fair-skinned man but as time went on with no malice or demand for sexual encounters from him, Loki grew comfortable.

It wasn't until one night almost eleven months ago when Loki knew he was in love with the Asgardian.

xoxox

_"Loki? Are you alright?"_

_Loki startles and looks at the source of the voice._

_Thor stands in the doorway of the balcony, the candles lighting up the room making it so that Thor is only a silhouette._

_Loki nods and looks back out over the darkened land of Asgard. "I'm fine," he answers quietly._

_He doesn't hear Thor come up behind him, so when strong, gentle arms encase him he's slightly shocked. He looks to the side, where a beard is scratching his bare shoulder, and he looks straight into Thor's thunder blue eyes._

_"If you were fine you wouldn't be crying," the thunderer states softly as he reaches up and gently wipes Loki's tears away._

_Loki, for all his strength and need to be tough, breaks. He cries, loud, chest-heaving sobs escaping his slightly parted lips, and he wraps his own arms tighter around himself, wanting to hide and disappear._

_He expects the Asgardian to leave him then, to take him back to the trader so that he may be sold once more, but he doesn't expect to be lifted and held tightly to a broad chest._

_"Shh, whatever ails you, I will find a way to make it better," Thor whispers as he moves his hand over the intricate braid._

_Loki laughs mirthlessly then. "Unless you have a way to let me see my home once more I doubt there is anything you can do," he states between sobs._

_When Thor leans away from him Loki is certain he's done it, that he's definitely going back to the trader now._

_Instead Thor cups his cold cheek and says, "I will find a way, I promise."_

_After that Thor held his beautiful Jotun to his chest until he calmed. He took the exhausted blue beauty to his own bed and laid him underneath the soft covers._

_Loki listened as Thor told a servant to fetch the gatekeeper but he was too tired to truly care. If the gatekeeper was coming to the room then there was no way he would actually get to see his home._

_Loki was still crying, albeit silently as his tears trailed slowly down his skin, when Heimdallr appeared at the door of the room, Thor right behind him._

_Loki, with narrowed, distrustful eyes, watched as the gatekeeper moved closer to the bed._

_"I understand you wish to see your home."_

_Loki looks at Thor, eyes still narrowed, before looking at Heimdallr once more and nodding slowly._

_Heimdallr looks at Thor then, a brow raised in question._

_"Please, Heimdallr," Thor begs and with a loud sigh the gatekeeper nods._

_He steps up next to Loki and reaches for him. "I need you not to burn me, Jotun-"_

_"His name is Loki," Thor says before Loki can say anything._

_Heimdallr nods and tries again. "I need you not to burn me, Loki. What I am about to do is complicated and requires me to touch you."_

_Loki stiffens in the bed at that. "What are you about to do?" he asks haughtily, masking his fear._

_"I'm going to show you your home."_

_Before Loki can question the tall man any further there are too warm fingers placed on his temples and instantly images of ice towers and snow, fellow Frost Giants and runts fill his mind before they all stop and he's looking at his home from a distance._

_The snow covered mountains and forests, the small villages surrounding the broken palace fill his mind's eyes, and he yearns for home._

_Loki isn't sure how long he spends looking at Jotenhiemr, but when Heimdallr pulls his fingers away the image slowly fades until he's looking straight into the eyes of his owner._

_"Loki?" Thor asks hesitantly as he reaches out to push a few loose strands of hair off of the Jotun's cool forehead._

_"Thank you," Loki says softly, and he's surprised to find he means it. "Thank you, Thor."_

_It's only later on that night, still laying in Thor's bed with one of said man's arms draped over him, that he realizes that he's spoken his owner's name for the first time, and that he's fallen for the Asgardian prince._

xoxox

Now as Loki sits in that same bed his heart sinks. "I suppose that is it then," he says quietly.

"No," Thor answers. "No, we will be wed, Loki. I will do whatever it takes to ensure it, I promise."

Loki looks up then and nods, believing Thor will do as he promised, just as he did all those months ago.

Loki doesn't protest when Thor lifts him by his waist onto his lap. Instead he moves in sync with the Asgardian and straddles him.

They kiss and as Thor's hands move to support him on his lower back and his own hands go up to hold Thor's face gently in his hands he moves his fingers slightly, making their clothes fade off their bodies.

Thor pulls away first, breathing heavily as he looks into Loki's eyes. "I need you," he whispers.

Loki can see that Thor's words hold more meaning than they should and he presses their foreheads together. "Then take me," he answers.

A tingle runs down his spine when Thor lifts one hand and moves his finger gently down one of his very sensitive, grey, ridged horns.

Thor moves them further back on the bed until his back is pressed into the mountain of pillows and he pulls Loki down for another kiss.

Loki takes one of Thor's hands in his and squeezes his fingers softly before guiding the now oil-slicked hand to his entrance.

Thor ends the kiss and moves slowly down Loki's jaw, neck and chest, following the slightly raised lines on Loki's body, until he can tease a pert nipple with his mouth.

Loki moans softly and arches into Thor as a finger slides easily into him, the angle making the digit go in deeper. He pants slightly as he clings to Thor and he moves on the lone finger, helping Thor stretch him faster.

Thor continues to stretch Loki and stroke one of his horns, delighting in the soft tremors coursing through his lover's body. He carefully slips another finger into the tight hole and continues his ministrations when Loki throws his head back on a low mewl of pleasure.

Loki holds on as his body slowly heats, Thor's warm fingers burning him so wonderfully from the inside, and he continues riding the fingers buried in him.

Loki urges Thor to add a third and fourth finger, and when Thor does he slumps forward, trembling visibly, and he sucks on Thor's neck greedily.

Thor continues to stretch Loki until he feels that his lover is adequately prepped. He revels in the whine that escapes Loki when he pulls his fingers out, his own body thrumming with excitement. He starts to reach over to pull out a small sackcloth from the drawer next to the bed when Loki stops him.

"No, I want to feel you without that thing covering you," Loki says quietly, his voice breathy.

Thor's eyes widen. "Are you sure? I don't want to burn you."

Loki smiles gently. "You already burn me, Thor. I enjoy it, and I want to feel your shape within me," he says softly as he pushes golden strands of hair behind Thor's ear.

Thor, after a few seconds, nods and smiles as well. He gently grips Loki's waist in his calloused hands and positions himself under the Jotun's entrance.

Loki stares at Thor before moving forward and capturing his lips. He moans shakily in surprise when Thor lowers him on his cock, penetrating him, but he doesn't pull out of the kiss until he's fully seated and clenching on Thor, the burn of Thor's cock entering him feeling wonderful.

Thor moans as Loki twitches around his girth and he waits until Loki nods. He slowly lifts the lithe Jotun before lowering him down, his cock brushing Loki's prostate, before repeating the motion.

Loki arches again and throws his head back, Thor's name falling out of his lips on short gasps.

Thor keeps up the slow pace, all the while moaning, sucking, licking and teasing Loki until, unsurprisingly, Loki is moving on his own accord, writhing on his lap as his climax comes closer and closer.

Thor tilts his hips, making himself go in deeper. He stays in that position and when he directly hits Loki's prostate the younger male moans loudly and his seed spills out of him.

Loki moves frantically on Thor as he comes, clenching and twitching wildly around Thor's girth, and when another warm substance fills him he realizes that Thor has come as well.

Slowly their highs subside and they sit on the bed, Thor's seed slowly trickling out of him and onto Thor's lap, breathing heavily.

Loki can feel sleep creeping up on him, and another whine falls unbidden from his mouth when Thor lifts him again and pulls out.

Loki is slightly surprised when no more of Thor's seed spills out of him, seeing as it felt like so much when Thor was in him, but he brushes the thought aside as Thor lays them both down and pulls him close.

"I will figure something out, Loki. I promise," Thor whispers.

"I believe you," Loki answers quietly as he turns in Thor's arms and snuggles into his chest. "I believe you."

* * *

Loki runs to the bathing chambers in Thor's rooms just in time to vomit in the wash basin.

He groans as he stays bent over the basin just in case he isn't finished, which he isn't.

He doubles over as his stomach cramps and empties his breakfast into the basin once more.

Afterward his stomach calms and he wipes his mouth as he rinses it free of the sick.

He looks at his hands as his body trembles and he wonders why almost everyday for the past two weeks he's been throwing up after breakfast.

After the third time it happened in the feasting hall Loki decided to take his breakfast in Thor's rooms.

Thor has been hounding Loki about allowing a healer to take a look at him, to make sure he hasn't caught something, but Loki has refused to allow it so far.

He feels fine, it's only in the mornings when this happens, but now Loki is thinking it's time to concede to Thor's wish and allow a healer to check on him.

Loki closes his eyes and he sighs. "Thor," he calls, his voice quivering.

Thor comes a few seconds later and he frowns. "It's getting worse isn't it?"

"Get a healer," Loki says instead of answering Thor.

Thor comes up behind Loki and presses his lips to Loki's neck softly. "Come lie down while I go get one."

Loki nods and turns away from the basin. He allows Thor to tuck him in because he knows that his lover is only worried about him and that allowing this moment of weakness will make Thor feel as though he's helping.

Loki relaxes into the pillows and closes his eyes. He knows he's not sick so maybe he just has an allergy that he doesn't know about.

He falls asleep convinced that that is the case.

xoxox

When he wakes again Thor is staring at his stomach with wide eyes, the healer behind him looking equally shocked.

"What?" he asks, obviously startling Thor.

Thor looks at him, back down to his stomach, back to him, back to his stomach, back at him, at his stomach once more, back at him, at his stom-

"Thor!" Loki half yells, "What is it?" he asks again when Thor looks at him again.

"You-you're... You're pregnant," Thor says softly.

Loki, at first, says nothing, and then he laughs. "That is a good jest," he says once he's caught his breath and looks at Thor again. "Now really, what is it that ails me?"

"This is no jest, Loki. You're with child," Thor says quietly as he takes Loki's hand in his own.

"It is only funny once, Thor," Loki says in annoyance.

"He is not jesting," the healer says right away. "You bear a child."

Loki's light blue face pales as he looks back and forth between Thor and the healer. "What?" he whispers. "That isn't possible... That isn't possible!" he states as he grips Thor's hand and tears spring into his eyes.

"But it is."

Thor turns as Loki and the healer look at the source of the voice.

"Father," Thor says as he stands. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you called for a healer, I wanted to make sure my son didn't catch anything from the Jotun in his bed," Odin says as he comes to a stop.

"His name is-"

"I know full well what his name is, Thor. You, however, obviously didn't pay much attention to your studies when you were younger."

"What do my studies have to do with anything?" Thor asks.

"Everything," Odin answers as he dismisses the healer and lays his hand on Loki's stomach.

Loki flinches and tries to pull away from the touch but Odin's other hand flies out to hold him down.

"Father what are you-"

"I'm checking to make sure this isn't some hoax this Mage has come up with to join you on the throne," Odin interrupts.

"I would never-"

"_Silence!_" Odin screams at Loki before backhanding him.

Loki can taste blood in his mouth as his vision blurs. He looks up in time to see Thor pushing his father into the opposite wall.

"Do not touch him! Do not _EVER_ hit him again, or you will never see either of us!"

Odin's lone eye narrows in anger. "You would leave your rightful throne for the likes of him?"

"I don't want the throne if I can't have him by my side," Thor states.

Something in Thor's face must register truth because Odin's eye widens.

Thor lets go of his father and walks to Loki's side once more. "Are you alright?" he asks quietly as he tilts Loki's face to the side gently, examining the blooming bruise on his cheek.

Loki nods as he turns his face into Thor's hand. "I'm fine."

Thor kisses the top of Loki's forehead as he lays a hand on his stomach before pointedly looking at his father.

Odin straightens up and looks at the pair angrily. "Take him and a handful of healers to Björnstad. Keep him in that tower until the child is born."

"And when the child is born?" Thor questions.

"Kill it, or be killed," Odin states before he turns and leaves.

xoxox

Loki cried.

Thor reassured him that he wouldn't kill their child but that only made Loki cry more.

He doesn't understand why his father is so against him marrying Loki, but he guesses it has something to do with the fact that his father was raised to hate the Jotuns. That's most likely why he allowed slave traders to sell Jotuns as bed slaves.

Nonetheless he took Loki, but no healers, with him to Björnstad tower.

The place is perfectly isolated, which is probably why Odin said to take Loki here instead of to one of the smaller villages.

He sets himself and Loki up in the highest room of the tower just in case his father decides to send warriors to the tower to kill Loki and the child.

Thor lays down next to Loki and pulls him close. He can feel the tremors coursing through his lover's body and he tightens his hold.

"Everything will be fine, Loki. My father won't kill our child and my mother wouldn't allow it."

Loki chokes back a sob. "I'm not worried about that," he says quietly, his voice cracking terribly.

"Then what's the matter?" Thor questions.

"I'm ruining your life," Loki whispers sadly.

Thor frowns and he gently rolls Loki onto his back as he supports himself on one elbow. He cups Loki's cheek gently and wipes away the wet. "You are not ruining my life, Loki. You're making it better," he says sincerely.

"No I'm not," Loki argues. "You can't give up your throne for me, I won't allow it."

"And I won't allow anyone to chase you away from me. I love you, Loki, and like I told my father, I don't want the throne if I can't have you by my side."

"Thor-"

"No, Loki." Thor moves the hand cupping Loki's cheek down to rest on his abdomen lightly and he smiles. "You are pregnant with my child. I will not abandon you, I refuse to."

Loki lays his hand over Thor's, letting a shaky breath escape his lips. "I'm frightened, Thor. I never knew I could carry a child."

Thor smiles softly and bends down. He lays his lips over Loki's gently, prying his mouth open with his tongue. After he pulls away he pulls Loki toward his body. "I care not that you didn't know. I'm happy about this child. You are going to make me a father, Loki, and that is a gift I would never think of abandoning or destroying."

Loki buries his face in Thor's neck and closes his eyes. "You wouldn't change that night?"

"Never."

* * *

Thor watches Loki as he sleeps.

Lately Loki hasn't slept due to the pain in his back and a constant headache. It doesn't help that all of Loki's magic has directed itself toward his unusually warm abdomen.

Loki says that his magic has formed a sort of cocoon around the child as protection, which is good but also bad since it leaves Loki defenseless.

Thor knows that this irritates Loki because his lover has never been one for allowing others to protect him when he can do it perfectly fine himself, but now he doesn't have a choice in the matter.

The only things that make Loki happy nowadays are a plate of wild pheasant with cranberries and blueberries on the side and sex.

Thor doesn't mind, he just worries that Loki will over exert himself and harm himself and the baby during their lovemaking.

In fact, the only reason Loki is resting so peacefully now is because he rode Thor for, at least, four straight hours like he was a wild bull.

Thor runs his finger slowly over the firm bump of Loki's stomach and he smiles softly.

In all honesty Thor thinks Loki is more beautiful when pregnant. Thus far his lover has grown so much so that he can no longer lay on his stomach. Having Loki's round stomach pressed against his makes butterflies fly in his stomach with excitement.

He continues running his finger slowly over the bump before laying it flat, his fingers spreading apart.

Thor stares at his hand and he startles when Loki's comes up to cover his own. He looks at his lover's face and smiles softly.

Loki smiles back before pressing Thor's hand against his belly more firmly.

Thor carefully leans forward and lays his lips on Loki's gently. He pulls away a few seconds later and gently tucks loose strands of Loki's hair out of his face. "How are you feeling?"

Loki sighs as he sits up slowly, the sheets pooling in his lap, and he presses his hand against his lower back.

Thor sits up as well and wraps his arms around Loki's waist. When Loki leans into his chest he presses his lips to the junction where shoulder and neck meet and waits patiently for an answer.

Loki relaxes into Thor for a few minutes before opening his eyes and laying his hands on his own stomach. "I feel drowsy. The pain in my back isn't as horrible as usual and neither is the headache," he answers quietly.

Thor nods then. "That's good, my love."

Loki hums in agreement before he moves to stand.

Thor watches as Loki carefully stretches, his usually braided hair cascading in wild waves freely down to his thighs, and stands.

He watches as Loki rubs his protruding belly as he walks slowly toward a plate full of apple slices and picks one up to nibble on the end of it.

Thor stands as well and moves to stand behind Loki, wrapping his arms over the mound of their child. He presses his lips to Loki's neck and smiles when Loki hums. "You're beautiful," he whispers.

Loki chuckles and leans against Thor's chest, sighing in content when Thor starts to rub soothing circles into his stomach. "You find me attractive when I'm swelled with child?"

"How can I not?" Thor asks.

Loki huffs and continues to nibble on his apple, groaning every once in a while when his back spasms in pain.

"Thor," Loki says quietly after he swallows the food in his mouth.

"Yes?"

"I want to go outside. I'm tired of the stuffy air I've been breathing for the last three moon cycles," Loki tells Thor as he tilts his face up. "I'm sure the child would benefit from some fresh air."

Thor thinks about that and nods after a few seconds. "Alright. We'll go out tonight if you'd like. There is a lunar eclipse, we'll pack food and eat dinner as we watch it."

Loki smiles and turns in Thor's arms. He lifts his arms to drape them over Thor's broad shoulders and he nuzzles his lover's neck carefully, mindful of his horns. "Thank you."

Thor holds Loki as tightly as he dares and kisses the crown of his head. "Anything for you, Loki."

xoxox

"Please be careful," Thor says as he walks in front of Loki, the food and a few sheets in his arms.

Loki huffs as he takes another step down the stairs. "I know how to walk Thor. I'm pregnant, not crippled. Stop worrying over me and watch where you're going before you fall," he answers sharply.

Thor sighs in frustration and turns to face forward completely. "Fine. I'll watch where I'm going and you can continue scowling at the stairs. If you fall, far be it from me to catch you," he says as he picks up his pace, leaving Loki a few steps behind him.

He can hear Loki's heavy breathing and guilt washes over him in waves but if Loki doesn't want help then he won't help.

The pair continue on down the stairs of the tower in relative silence.

They're almost halfway down when Thor hears a sharp intake of breath and a whine.

He turns quickly and drops the basket the food is in and the sheets as he rushes back up the steps.

"Loki? Loki what is it?" Thor asks as he comes to a stop in front of his seated lover.

"My leg... it's cramped," Loki answers, his voice strained with the pain.

"Which one?" Thor asks as he reaches forward.

"This one," Loki says, gesturing to his right leg.

Thor gently pulls the leg into his lap, apologizing when Loki whines in pain again, and he starts to massage it.

Slowly Loki's leg goes lax in his hands and the hurt that was evident on Loki's face disappears.

"I'm sorry for snapping on you earlier," Loki says quietly as Thor gently lowers his leg. "I know you were only trying to help."

Thor moves to sit next to Loki and wraps his arms around the surprisingly still slender waist of his lover. "There is no need to apologize, Loki. You wanted to do this on your own and I should have respected that."

"I don't want to do it alone anymore," Loki tells Thor softly, laying his head on the broad shoulder.

"Then I will help you," Thor tells Loki gently.

Loki nods and allows Thor to help him stand once more.

"Do you still want to go outside?"

"Yes," Loki says vehemently.

Thor smiles and he slowly starts to walk back down the stairs, one of his arms still wrapped supportingly around Loki's lower back.

Thor bends over and picks up the food and the blankets, and he's surprised when Loki takes the sheets out of his arms to carry them.

"I don't think you can handle a basket that big, this amount of sheets and my pregnant self with two hands," Loki says with a shy shrug at the look on Thor's face.

Thor only smiles and presses a soft kiss to Loki's temple.

xoxox

They watch the lunar eclipse for almost five minutes before Loki crawls onto Thor's lap, intent on having sex.

Thor doesn't protest at all as Loki slides his pants down and works on getting him hard.

Instead Thor slides one of his hands underneath the long green cloth wrapped around Loki's waist, pushing two of his fingers into the puckered hole of Loki's buttocks.

It doesn't take much to stretch Loki properly and before Thor knows it his beautiful lover is sliding onto him, soft moans falling from his blue lips.

Loki sets the pace, making it deliberately slow. He doesn't lift himself off of Thor, opting instead to grind his hips over his lover's sensually.

The movement has Thor's member rubbing his prostate continuously and it sends pleasure throughout his entire being.

When Thor places his hands on his waist Loki covers them with his own. He holds on as Thor starts to lift him and bring him down in a circular motion.

Loki's pleasure spikes as the movement still allows Thor to rub his prostate but also allows Thor to move fully in him.

Thor keeps the same pace Loki had going and he moans as well as Loki clenches around him, his swelled body trembling lightly.

"Can I roll you onto your back?" Thor asks, his movement never faltering.

"Y-yes, oh," Loki answers softly.

Thor carefully sits up and does as he asked, laying Loki down on the blankets, supporting his back with his arms.

Loki wraps his legs around Thor's waist, keeping them moving together before relaxing as much as he can into the blankets.

Thor pushes the front part of Loki's cloth aside, glad that it only covers the front and back of Loki's lower body, and he takes his lover's hardened member in his hands.

After that everything blurs together for Loki. The pleasure is so high and Thor's scent overwhelms him. Before he knows it he's spasming, his orgasm tearing out of his body in waves.

Thor comes with him as well, gripping the sheets in his hand as his movement stutters.

It takes everything Thor has not to just collapse on top of Loki.

He pulls out, arms trembling with exertion, and rolls to his side, falling heavily next to Loki.

Loki smiles and rolls onto his side as well to get the pressure off of his back, curling into Thor.

"Yes, the child could definitely benefit from the fresh air," Loki says quietly, and Thor laughs as he pulls Loki closer.

* * *

Thor wakes to find Loki sitting up in bed, grasping his swollen stomach in his hands.

"Loki? What's the matter?"

Loki doesn't react at all.

Thor takes a closer look and notices how rapidly Loki's chest is moving and how wide his red eyes are, and fear shoots through him. "Loki, what's wrong with the child?" he asks desperately as he turns Loki's face toward his own carefully.

"It's moving," Loki whispers in terror. "I can feel it. It's moving, Thor."

Thor's own eyes widen and he looks down, gently placing a hand to Loki's stomach.

Sure enough Thor feels a series of fluttery kicks, and his jaw drops.

The sound of a sob tears Thor's eyes away from the blue belly and he looks at Loki's face.

He pulls Loki's trembling body closer and wraps his arms comfortingly around him. "Sh, my love. It's alright."

Loki buries his face into Thor's neck and he cries. "I-I'm so scared Thor... I'm n-not ready, it's too so-oon..."

Thor tightens his hold and runs a hand soothingly down Loki's long locks. "It's alright, Loki. You still have a long while to go in your pregnancy. You'll be ready when the time comes," he assures.

"H-how do y-you know?" Loki asks stubbornly.

Thor smiles softly. "I know because I know you. You're strong, intelligent, and fiercely determined. When the time comes for the child's birth, you will be more than ready."

At those words Loki's sobbing subsides. He's still trembling and he still gasps in surprise, but he visibly calms down, much to Thor's relief.

"Are you alright?"

Loki nods. "I am now that you're holding me."

xoxox

A few hours later, Thor watches as Loki sleeps.

His lover twitches every once in a while and Thor knows it's because he's still adjusting to being able to feel the child moving, but he still watches.

He's known for quite some time that he loves Loki, but he never realized just how much until now.

Hesitantly Thor reaches out and lays a hand on Loki's rounded out belly, and he smiles softly when he feels a nudge.

He rubs his hand over the warm belly in small circles, and he leans down to kiss it.

"I can't wait to meet you little one. I love you, and I hope you come soon," he whispers.

xoxox

Loki pokes the left side of his stomach and he grunts lightly when he feels a kick. He pokes the right side and quirks a brow when he feels a slight nudge.

A smile slowly spreads across his face, and he sighs.

Thor is out looking for a störr hind for him to eat. He's bored and hungry and his cravings have reached the point of ridiculousness, yet Thor is determined to find and give him what he wants.

Loki closes his eyes and reclines back into the pillows.

He thinks about Thor and how supportive he's been throughout his pregnancy. He wonders where he would be now if Thor hadn't impregnated him.

Though this pregnancy was an accident, and one he's almost sure he isn't ready for, Loki doesn't regret it.

Despite the pain in his back and the restless nights and his swollen, aching feet and these strange cravings, Loki loves his child.

Often times Loki finds himself wondering what the child will look like. He wonders if it will have Thor's hair and his eyes, if it will have blue skin and blonde hair, if it will take more after Thor or more after him.

Loki grunts when there is a particularly hard and swift kick to his bladder and he grumbles.

"I'm hungry too. Be patient, child. Your father will return soon." Loki moves slowly and rolls onto his side, hugging a pillow close to his body.

"Your father will return soon," he whispers once more.

* * *

Thor sits at the edge of the bed and he watches as Loki tosses and turns on it.

Apparently Loki's hips are widening, making room for their child as it grows, and the pain seems to be unbearable.

Thor can't stand seeing Loki in such pain, but there is nothing he can do to help it except rub an herbal balm on Loki to soothe it.

Thor stands up and heads toward the door when another cry of pain leaves Loki's lips. "I'm going to the nearest village and I am finding a healer for you," he says.

"N-no!"

Thor turns at that and stares incredulously at Loki. "No?" he repeats.

"No. I can h-handle this," Loki states, his voice quivering.

"Loki-"

"_I said no!_"

Thor glares at Loki before taking a breath and walking toward the dresser, picking up the jar with the ground herbs in it. The potent smell reaches his nostrils when he uncaps it and he sits on the bed next to Loki.

He sets the jar down on the bed and reaches for Loki. He easily lifts him and sets him on his back before he scoops his fingers into the jar and rubs the substance gently into Loki's hips.

Loki watches and silent tears run down his face. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

Thor dips his fingers into the jar again and continues to rub the balm on Loki. "I can't stand seeing you in pain, Loki. I want to help you, but I don't know what to do."

"You are helping," Loki says, and Thor can tell that he means it.

It goes silent in the room after that.

Thor continues applying generous amounts of the balm to Loki's hips, and Loki continues crying.

Thor chances glances at the young Jotun every once in a while and his heart breaks. Once he finishes covering every inch he can he puts the jar away and wipes his hands clean on his pants before heading back toward the bed to cover Loki.

"Thor?"

Thor looks at Loki and he sits down, gently pushing the long strands of hair off of his face and wiping the tears away. "Yes?"

"Hold me... please?"

Thor stares at Loki and he leans forward to press a gentle kiss to his temple. "Of course," he whispers.

He helps Loki sit up and he crawls behind him, spreading his legs wide so that his mate can sit comfortably between them.

Loki waits for Thor to get comfortable before leaning back and laying his head on Thor's shoulder, his long thick braid cascading down the right side of his body, pulling the blanket with him.

Thor wraps his arms gently around Loki's waist, underneath his swollen belly, hoping the heat from his arms will help the balm heat up and work faster.

Loki sniffles a bit in his arms before closing his eyes and relaxing.

"I love you," Thor states.

Loki tilts his head upward, his eyes opening, and he stares. "I love you as well."

Thor leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Loki's lips. When he pulls away he nuzzles Loki's neck. "How does your waist feel?"

"Mnh... The pain is subsiding," Loki answers quietly, shifting slightly.

"Rest then. You haven't been sleeping well," Thor says.

Loki hums in agreement and he closes his eyes.

Thor can see the bags under Loki's eyes when he looks down and he frowns. "Just relax, Loki. I'll stay here with you, alright? Loki? ... Loki?"

Thor looks down when he gets no answer and a small smile forms on his face as he watches Loki sleep. He runs a finger down the sharp blue cheekbone and reaches over to pull the sheet covering Loki up to his shoulders.

"Rest well, my love."

* * *

Thor smiles softly when Loki stands and walks toward the bathing room for the fourth time in an hour, muttering angrily as he goes.

He stands when Loki calls him, wondering what has his lover sounding so irritated.

"Yes Loki?"

"It's full and I need to relieve myself. Empty it now," Loki demands, pointing at the chamber pot.

Thor sighs as he moves into the room and picks up the smelly pot. He smiles, despite the situation, as he walks toward the window and empties it. "How are you feeling, my love?"

"Like my body is turning itself inside out. Hurry, I'm about to soil myself," Loki snaps.

Thor comes back toward Loki and sets the pot down. "You look beautiful, you know."

Loki snorts. "I'm relieving myself, Thor. How can I look beautiful?"

Thor chuckles and shakes his head at that. "I mean that you look beautiful all the time. Knowing that you carry our child makes you more beautiful then you've ever been before."

Loki turns to face Thor, a smirk on his face. "Oh really? Would you like to prove that statement or must I just take your word?" he purrs.

Thor licks his lips and encircles Loki in his arms. "If you'll allow me to, I would love to prove it to you," he whispers huskily.

xoxox

Loki moans as Thor pounds upward into him, his body alive and quivering.

Thor pants Loki's name and he moves his hands from Loki's hips to rub his rounded stomach. He growls in appreciation when Loki moves up and down roughly, blue skin merging with tan.

Loki moves his hands from Thor's chest to his shoulders and he leans forward, biting a trail from his lover's neck to his lips. He kisses him mercilessly, sucking Thor's tongue into his mouth, and he cries out as his cum splatters all over his and Thor's chests.

Thor watches Loki as he climaxes and he slows down his pace, rolling Loki over and onto the pillows so that his back is supported. "Do you wish me to stop?" he asks despite his throbbing member.

Loki laughs in bliss and he opens his eyes lazily, blood red meeting royal blue. "Oh no... Keep going," he whispers.

And Thor smiles, gently moving in and out as he pushes strands of black hair off of Loki's face.

* * *

Loki smiles at Thor's hand as it moves gently over his exposed stomach.

"It's almost time for the birth," Thor says.

Loki hums in acknowledgement as he lays his hand over Thor's to guide it towards the child's kicking.

"Are you ready?" Thor asks.

Loki looks up at Thor, a serious expression on his face. "I think so, but I know I won't be able to do it alone."

Thor watches as Loki swallows and his brow creases.

"I'm going to need you here with me. My magic will not return to me right away. The chances of me dying-"

"Loki-"

"_The chances of me dying are very high_," Loki states as he continues to look at Thor. He can see the turmoil in Thor's eyes, and it hurts, but Thor needs to know. "I can die, Thor, and if I do I need you to take care of our child. Our child will need you. Do you understand?"

Thor swallows and after a few seconds he nods. "I will be here, Loki. I won't let anything happen to you. You will not die. Not while I'm around," he vows.

* * *

Loki stares out of the darkened window, watching as a tiny bright speck moves toward the tower. "Thor?" he calls calmly, his voice steady though his body trembles.

"Yes?" Thor asks from the large bed.

"I believe we have company," Loki says quietly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as the small company headed toward the tower become more distinct.

He hears Thor roll off the bed, hears him walking toward him, but he doesn't turn or take his eyes off the group.

When Thor wraps his arms around him Loki relaxes slightly, welcoming the heat that radiates off of Thor's body.

"Why are they here?" Thor mutters to himself despite the fact that his mouth is almost next to Loki's ear.

Loki turns his head and looks at Thor's face. He can see the confusion in his eyes, but he mostly sees the ill-hidden fear, and that in turn frightens him.

He squares his shoulders and moves away from the window. "We shall find out come daybreak," he says stiffly as he sits on the bed before laying on it, his back to the window.

xoxox

Neither of them gets much sleep that night.

When the sun begins to streak through the glass and the curtains of the window Thor and Loki lay still and look at one another, both terrified but not willing to go down without a fight.

xoxox

The group reaches the tower by early afternoon.

Thor can see who it is clearly now, and his heart thuds in his chest. He can feel Loki tense up next to him and he grips his lover's hand in his.

"They won't harm you," Thor says.

"Unless they were ordered to," Loki answers softly.

Thor doesn't turn to look as Loki leaves his side. Instead he stares unseeingly at the group of four making their way toward the entrance of the tower.

_They won't hurt him,_ he tries to convince himself though he knows deep down that this isn't a friendly visit.

xoxox

"Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Sif," Thor greets as he pulls open the chamber door. He doesn't move out of the way to let them enter, though. Not with Loki standing just behind him with no way to defend himself.

"Thor," Sif greets, not coldly but definitely not warmly.

Indifferent. That's what she is.

Thor straightens at her tone but he keeps his voice light. "To what do I and my beloved owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Odin Allfather sent us," Fandral answers uneasily. "You are needed back at the palace once more."

"For what? Has something happened?" Thor asks.

The warriors look at each other then before obviously having come to a silent decision.

"The queen has fallen ill. The Allfather wishes for you to come back and be with her," Sif answers.

Thor's heart beats faster in his chest at the mention of his mother. He turns his face toward Loki. "My love, pack our things, please? I will help you in-"

"The Allfather requests that you come alone, Thor," Sif interrupts. "The Jotun is to stay here."

Thor looks at Sif once more, his face hardening in anger. "Then I regret to inform you that I cannot return to the palace."

"Thor your mother is sick," Sif states incredulously. "Surely you won't choose a filthy runt over your own family."

Thor's eyes narrow. "Loki _is_ my family now. He bears my child and if he can't return with me and be my husband then I won't go back at all. Father knows this. He is a fool for believing I would leave Loki now."

"Thor your mother-" Volstagg starts before getting cut off.

"Will understand my decision to stay with Loki," Thor states firmly.

"If you do not return with us willingly we were told to use force, Thor," Hogun says quietly.

Thor is about to argue again when Loki lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looks at his love with confusion and he waits.

Loki smiles softly, his lips trembling as he speaks. "Go with them, Thor."

"What?" Thor whispers, turning to face Loki, completely forgetting about the warriors behind him.

"Go. Be with your mother. I'll be fine. We'll be fine," Loki says as he lays a hand over his swollen stomach.

"Loki..." Thor starts but words fail him when Loki presses a finger to his lips.

Loki leans into Thor and replaces his finger with his lips.

Thor kisses back gently but his heart is tearing apart. When Loki pulls away he shakes his head. "I promised to be here for the birth. I won't leave you alone."

"I just won't give birth until you are here once more," Loki says easily with a smirk. He turns serious once more after a few seconds. "I promise you, Thor. I will be fine. Go," he whispers with a gentle nudge.

Thor swallows hard and he pulls Loki into a tight embrace. "I will be back in three days time, Loki, I swear it to you," he whispers.

Loki only nods as he wraps his own arms around Thor tightly. "I believe you," he whispers back.

The clearing of a throat has Thor and Loki pulling away.

"We must go now," Sif says, still indifferent.

Thor cups Loki's cheek and kisses him softly once more before moving away, walking backward toward the door. "Three days, my love."

Loki nods and takes a step forward involuntarily. "I love you," he says as the warriors begin to pull Thor away and out of his sight.

"I love you as well," says Thor's echoing voice.

And Loki doesn't try to stop the tears that cascade down his face. He walks toward the window and waits until he sees the small group on the ground. He watches as Thor mounts a horse and spurs it into a light canter. He lays a hand over his stomach as a sharp pain shoots through it, fear welling up inside of him.

Thor turns and looks at Loki until he can't see him anymore, something telling him that he should have stayed with his love.

xoxox

They make it back to the palace well after nightfall and Thor heads straight to his parents chambers.

He doesn't bother knocking. Once inside he freezes as he spots his mother reading a parchment. His brow furrows in confusion. "Mother?"

Frigga looks up, confusion of her own marring her lovely features. "Thor? Where is Loki? Has the child been born?" she asks excitedly.

Thor shakes his head as dread fills him. "Father sent the Warriors Three and Sif to Björnstad with the news of your illness..."

"My son, I was never sick," Frigga says softly, before looking past Thor. "What have you _done_," she demands quietly, sadly.

Thor turns to look his father in the face.

Odin stands in the doorway, tall and proud, as he looks at his wife, no guilt apparent on his face. "What I needed to," he answers without emotion.

Thor sees red at that and he yells as he pushes past his father, needing to get back to Björnstad.

xoxox

Loki finishes barricading the chamber door before moving back toward the small pile of blankets and furs on the floor.

He grips his stomach as he falls to his knees, tears of fear and pain cascading down his face.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. This isn't how it was meant to be! Thor was going to be here to help him through the birth! Thor was going to keep him safe from harm!

Loki knows that this was Odin's idea. He should have known that this was going to happen!

Loki cries out again as another contraction hits him seconds after the previous one. He pants through it and glances at the door as it rattles.

He's sweating and trembling and he's not ready! Not for this! He's not ready to do it alone, doesn't want to, but at the rate that the contractions are coming he knows he will have no choice.

Loki reclines against the pillows at his back. He reaches down between his legs, confirming what he already knows and he prays to the gods to give him strength.

He takes a deep breath and as the next contraction washes through him he pushes, screaming loudly as the door rattles once more.

xoxox

Thor races back to the tower, hoping he'll make it in time.

It feels like an eternity has passed before he spots the uppermost room of the tower in the diminishing dark, the light pouring out of it like a beacon for him.

He spurs his horse on faster and within thirty minutes he reaches the clearing in front of the main entrance.

He sees the group of horses surrounding the tower and his heart sinks as he leads his steed through the doors and up the steps frantically.

He can hear voices, hear banging, but what makes his body run cold is the blood curdling scream that fills the stairwell.

Once he reaches the landing of the top floor Thor dismounts his horse and begins to fight the men who have managed to bring the door half off it's hinges.

He can hear Loki screaming in pain, can hear him panting loudly, can hear him praying for the gods to have mercy before it goes dead silent.

By the time he's knocked the men unconscious Thor is near hysteric. Loki hasn't made a sound in minutes and he doesn't know why. He moves toward the broken door and shoves it, trying to make the gap bigger but he can't. "LOKI! LOKI SPEAK TO ME!" Thor screams as tears of his own roll down his face. "_LOKI!_"

Thor removes Mjolnir from her belt and, with a heartbroken yell he smashes her against the wood of the door, making the gap big enough to get through. He climbs into the room and runs to Loki's side at the sight of the blood between Loki's legs. He lifts the top half of Loki's limp body onto his lap as he cries. "Loki, please Loki come back," he says as he cups Loki's cold pale blue cheek.

Loki stirs at the touch and opens his eyes. When his vision clears he spots Thor and relief floods him. "Th-Thoor... You're b-back," he says through the pain racking his body.

Thor nods and he smiles back. "Yes, I'm here, my love. I'm here," he says as Loki's body shakes violently in his arms.

Loki's face scrunches up in pain and he cries out. "I c-can't Thor! I can't... It's too much, I can't!"

Thor realizes what Loki is talking about and he shakes his head. "You can, Loki. I'm here now, I can help you. You can do this," he states as he lays his hand on Loki's stomach. He can feel the violent kicking and he wonders how long this has gone on.

"Thor..." Loki whispers.

Thor looks at Loki once more and his heart pounds at how pale-blue his lover is. "You can do this," Thor says as he lays Loki back onto the pillows and moves between his legs. He can see his child's head poking out of Loki's buttocks and he swallows. "I believe in you, Loki. You can do this."

Loki swallows thickly as he pants. He stares at Thor for a long time before nodding. He sits up straighter and grips Thor's hand, squeezing it before letting go to curl the blankets underneath him into his fists, screaming as he pushes.

Thor watches as slowly the child's head begins to breach Loki, making him bleed even more than he already is.

Loki continues to push, never once letting up, until the child's head is completely out. When it is Thor tells him to stop and he lays back into the pillows, his head spinning as his vision blurs.

Thor cradles the child's head in his hands and he smiles. "Loki, you must continue pushing," he says over the cries of his alabaster-skinned child.

Loki forces himself not to focus on how lightheaded he feels and continues to push. He doesn't feel any pain now and, for a reason he can't put his finger on, that frightens him.

Thor continues to cradle his child's blood-covered body as it makes it's way out of Loki's body, his smile only getting wider with every inch revealed.

He begins to cry again when he sees that his child is a girl, and then her legs come out and he lays her wriggling body down on the blankets. He bends over and takes the umbilical cord in his hands before he bites it, blood squirting into his mouth and on his chin as it breaks between his teeth.

Thor cleans his face with his sleeve and he reaches over to press his hand gently down on Loki's stomach to get the afterbirth out.

Once that's done he lifts the small girl into his arms and carries her over to Loki.

"It's a girl, my love," he says quietly, eyes still on his daughter. When he doesn't get an answer he looks at Loki and his face pales as his heartbeat quickens.

"Loki?" Thor says as he lays his daughter aside, not willing to believe his eyes.

Loki is so pale he isn't the brilliant hue of blue he was minutes ago anymore. His red eyes are open but they're slack and lifeless. His chest isn't moving up and down with any breath, and he's too still.

Thor realizes how much blood there is on the sheets underneath Loki and his tears return, running down his cheeks as he pulls Loki's now small and frail body onto his lap. "No..." he whispers into Loki's hair as he trembles, rocking his body back and forth. "No... Not like this, Loki... You can't leave me like this..." he pleads quietly, his daughter's wails filling the room. "I need you... We were to be wed, Loki... We were going to live happily with our child... Please Loki, my love, I need you..."

Thor sits there and squeezes Loki's body into his own as he cries silently, not willing to believe that the last thing he heard from Loki was a pain-filled scream.

Thor startles when the sound of footsteps reaches him. He lifts his hand and Mjolnir comes to him, ready to kill the person coming toward the room. He's about to let Mjolnir fly when his mother steps through the door.

Thor drops his hammer at the sight of her.

"Oh no," Frigga whispers in horror as she rushes forward. "How long, Thor?"

"What?" Thor asks in confusion.

"How long has he been dead," Frigga demands harshly.

"I-I don't know... few minutes but I didn't notice when he..." Thor mutters before stopping, unable to go on.

Frigga nods at that. "There's still time, then. Lay him down, son. Quickly."

Thor complies and he moves to pick up his and Loki's daughter, wrapping her tightly in a discarded towel.

He watches as his mother reaches over and closes Loki's eyes before green magic flows through her hands and into Loki's body.

At first nothing seems to be happening, but then Loki's skin turns pale, the alabaster color making the blood between his legs more prominent. Then Loki's horns disappear, leaving not a trace of ever having existed.

Thor watches, transfixed, as his mother continues to pour her magic into Loki. He can see her trembling but she doesn't stop.

Thor is torn as he watches the two people he loves most. He's about to lose hope of anything else happening when Loki's body starts to twitch, spasming violently. Then emerald eyes fly wide open and a shrill scream leaves Loki's lips as he arches off of the blankets, his hands curling as he thrashes around in pain.

And then, as quickly as Loki started to move he suddenly falls still once more, his chest moving rapidly up and down as his eyes close.

"Mother?" Thor whispers, horrified, the babe in his arms wailing and squirming.

Frigga looks worn but she stands and heads toward Thor, taking the child in her arms. "Tend to your beloved, Thor. He will be fine, but he will be changed," she says quietly as she moves toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Thor asks.

"To another room. You would be wise in doing the same," Frigga answers as she looks around the chamber pointedly.

Thor nods and he bends down to scoop Loki into his arms. He follows Frigga down the stairs to the second room, all the while wondering what his mother did to his father.

Once in front of the door Frigga urges him to take it, telling him she will be in the third room with their daughter.

Thor reluctantly agrees.

He carries Loki straight to the bed in this room. He heads toward the bathing chamber and comes back with a wet cloth in hand so he can clean the drying blood off of his lover.

Once done he tucks the sheets around Loki's pale body. He pulls a chair toward the bed and sits in it, threading his fingers through the top of the long raven locks.

He leans forward and kisses Loki on the forehead as relief floods him. He looks at Loki's relaxed face and he cries silently, hoping that his beloved's eyes will open soon.

xoxox

Loki groans as his head pounds behind closed eyes. He moves to turn onto his side but stops as white hot pain lashes up his body and he cries out.

Then there's a familiar hand on his own, holding it tightly.

Loki struggles with opening his eyes but once he manages it he squints against the brightness shining in through the window. He spots a blob and turns his head to look at it.

"Loki?"

Loki's heart pounds at the voice, so soothing and so full of worry... "Thor?"

"Loki, oh Loki," Thor cries before his shadow falls over his body, and he's wrapped into a tight embrace.

"Thor, what's happened?" Loki asks, confused, as he lays his head on the crook of Thor's warm neck.

"You don't remember?"

"N-no..."

Thor pulls away. He lifts a hand and gently runs his thumb over Loki's lower lip before placing it on Loki's very flat abdomen. "You gave birth," he whispers.

Loki's eyes widen as he places his own hands over his stomach. "Where's our child?" he asks on a terrified breath. He moves to stand up but Thor holds him back, moving him towards the middle of the bed. "Thor, where is our child," he demands loudly, his hoarse voice cracking.

"She is fine, my love," Thor soothes as he gently pushes Loki down onto the mattress.

"Sh-she?" Loki asks, his eyes watering.

Thor nods. "Yes. Loki... oh Loki, she's beautiful. She has pale skin and ebony hair... She looks just like you," he says as he pushes a stray strand of hair off of Loki's face.

Loki smiles and chuckles. "If she's pale she must have your skin tone," he says quietly.

At this Thor looks down, his brow furrowing slightly. He clears his throat before looking at Loki, and Loki frowns.

"What is it?" Loki asks.

"Loki... You died after the birth. I don't know for how long or if that has anything to do with what happened... But my mother came and she healed you, brought you back to life. In the process..."

"What?" Loki asks when Thor stops. "What is it, Thor?"

Thor looks up with another worried look in his eyes before he answers. "In the process... your skin turned from azure to ivory. Your eyes are no longer the red I've seen, but emerald. Your horns are gone, but your hair remains unchanged."

Loki's eyes widen and, for the first time since waking, looks at his hands.

Sure enough they're white, so so white in the sun. The forest green of the tunic covering his body looks darker against his pale skin. He reaches up and touches Thor's face, comparing his skin color to Thor's rich golden skin tone.

He's trembling, he can see it as he brings his hand back to his lap, and he swallows harshly. "Bring me a mirror," he says quietly.

Thor hesitates but he stands a few seconds later and heads toward a small dresser. He reaches into one of the drawers and pulls out a silver hand mirror.

Loki reaches out for it and once it's in his hand he turns it face up. He gasps at the face looking back at him, so familiar yet so different. Tears well up in his eyes and his chest heaves.

Thor sits on the bed and he pulls Loki toward his chest as he begins to cry.

"What's h-happened to me?" Loki croaks.

Thor's own eyes tear up and he holds Loki tighter, kissing his forehead as he shakes with his sobs. "I don't know," he whispers. "I don't know."

xoxox

Thor doesn't know what to expect when his mother brings the child into the room. He doesn't know how Loki will react now that he's seen the price the birth has cost him.

Thor watches as Loki stares, wide-eyed, at the small, pale bundle in Frigga's arms, and he hesitates in speaking. "My love...?"

Loki swallows and hesitantly reaches out. "May I... hold her?"

Frigga nods as she comes closer and lays the child in Loki's arms, making sure he cradles her head.

Loki looks down at their child and Thor can see more tears trailing down his cheeks as he smiles. Relief washes over him and he smiles hopefully.

"What is her name?" Loki asks quietly as he gently begins to sway his arms back and forth.

"She doesn't have one yet," Thor answers as he sits on the bed next to Loki, running a light finger down his daughter's alabaster cheek as he wraps an arm around Loki's shoulders.

"Why not?" Loki asks as he looks up at Thor, confused.

"She is our child, my love. We shall name her together," Thor says, smiling softly at the man he loves.

Loki smiles back softly before returning his attention to the fragile being in his arms. "What about Gyda?" he asks softly.

"She doesn't look like a Gyda," Thor says contemplatively. He frowns as he thinks. "Ragna is a nice name."

"Ragna? As in Ragnarök? No, I don't think so," Loki answers decisively.

"Well it actually means 'giving advice' but I suppose most would assume the same as you did," Thor chuckles, placing a kiss on Loki's forehead.

They fall silent for a long while, both of them watching their child as she whines quietly in Loki's arms.

Both of them watch as the child frees one of her arms.

Loki raises one hand up so that she can grab hold of his finger. His and Thor's mouths drop open when, as their skin touches, Loki's skin and the child's begin to turn into the familiar blue skin of the Jotnar.

Loki watches, awestruck, as his child's skin mirrors his own, raised lines on her cheeks and forehead before they disappear beneath the blanket she's wrapped in.

He frowns slightly when their daughter opens her eyes, only to reveal the icy blue of Thor's eyes.

"What does that mean?" Thor asks, looking at his mother.

Frigga shrugs, just as puzzled.

Loki, however, reaches for Thor's hand and places it over their child's hand.

They all watch as not only the child's skin, but Loki's as well, reverts back into the pale it was before.

"The children of Ymir... are truly astounding," Frigga whispers.

Loki laughs lightly, the sound wavering with tears of joy. He turns his face up and presses his lips to Thor's before returning his attention to the babe in his arms.

"What about the name Ylva?" Thor asks quietly.

Loki nods at that and he presses his lips to Ylva's forehead. "It's perfect," he whispers.

* * *

After Thor and Loki returned to the palace with their newborn daughter Odin was accused of treason and attempted murder, aided by the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

Shortly after their trials Thor took the throne and brought Loki with him, their daughter, Ylva, becoming the princess of Asgard.

With Frigga's help Thor and Loki outlawed Jotun slavery, and brought about a peace between the two rivaling realms with their union.

Loki conceived twins with Thor three years later, one girl and one boy, but after they were birthed Loki once more died before being revived by the healers.

The healers told the royal couple that, if Loki were to conceive once more, he would surly die before the child came to term...

xoxox

_4 years later_

Loki pants as sweat drips down his temples.

The towels on the bed are covered in his blood, but Thor doesn't care as he holds his husband's hand in his as he gives birth to their fourth child.

Loki moans in distress before a scream tears itself out of him, and then the sweet cries of their child fills the room.

Thor presses his lips to Loki's forehead, worry washing over him as Loki's eyes fall closed in exhaustion.

"My love?"

"'M fine... The child..."

"Is safe," Thor says as he pushes Loki's hair off of his forehead. He watches as the healers clean Loki up and he takes the concoction Frigga made when Loki went into labor in his hands. He doesn't know what it does, but if it will keep Loki from certain death then he'll give it to him. "Drink this."

Loki does so sluggishly, drinking all of it.

Thor pulls the bowl away from Loki's pale lips and takes his hand once more. "How do you feel?"

"Marginally better," Loki answers.

Thor laughs at that, comforted that Loki is beginning to act normally. "And the healers said you couldn't do it."

Loki chuckles at that as he looks at Thor tiredly. "They do love to underestimate me," he says quietly. He takes Thor's hand and brings it up to his lips to kiss the appendages. "I love you, Thor Odinson."

"And I you, Loki Laufeyson," Thor answers in return.

Loki smiles softly at that as he relaxes on the sheets, the pain in his lower body subsiding. "What is the gender?" he asks.

Just then one of the healers gives Thor their newborn, and Thor smiles. "Another girl," he answers as he looks down at her.

Loki smiles softly and looks at Thor. "So, what shall we name her?" he asks with a smirk.

And Thor smirks back, absolutely positive that he is the luckiest man alive as he leans forward, careful with the child, to kiss Loki, his beloved husband, the love of his life, once more.


End file.
